ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
3 Hours After Curfew
3 Hours After Curfew is the second part of episode 3 of Plumbers. Plot Peixes walks into his room, holding a purple ball. Peixes: Look what I bought! An Intangiball! Ledus: That stupid ball that passes through things? Peixes: Yep! I put some mat the prevents it from falling and gloves to let us hold it. Sartan: (puts on gloves) Let me try! (throws the ball through the ceiling) Go get it or I will punch you. Peixes: That's why it costs so little. Come on Cibus, let's go get it. Retrecir: I wanna come too! If he's going to be bored it's my end! Peixes: Sure! The three walk up and find it on a floor that is being builded. Cibus: Found it! (spins and hits pillar that makes a metal rod fall on them) They fall asleep. Retrecir: Where are we? Cibus: On the unbiult floor. And very late. Peixes: Dang, we need to get down before Auge notices us. Retrecir: Our plan has 97% of failure and 2% of success, with Auge there. Cibus: What's the remaining 1%? Retrecir: There's always a chance that an elephant will fall on us (elephant falls on Peixes) Cibus: Or an anvil. (anvil falls on Peixes) Retrecir: Yes. Peixes: (going out from under the anvil and the elephant) Or a fluffy pillow. Retrecir: Nah. (car falls on Peixes) Peixes: (slides out) Okay, how the heck will we get outta here? Retrecir: Hall passes! Peixes: How will we make- Cibus, you have toilet paper stuck to your leg. Cibus: Really? Oh (pulls off toilet paper) We can draw on this and make fake ones. Papiro: That was horrible... stuck to his leg for so much time... Peixes: Papiro? Cibus: Sorry for that. I have emergency crayons! (draws on Papiro) There! Retrecir: That's nothing like a hallpass. (uses an eraser, and accidently rips Papiro) Papiro: Ow!!! (Cibus puts tape on his ripped part, Retrecir keeps drawing) Thank you Cibus, for- Retrecir: Finished! (takes scissors and cuts the part out) Papiro: I hate my life. Peixes: But we need more! Retrecir: So I can throw this away. I'll make metal ones. Papiro: NOO! You threw a part of me into space?!?!? Retrecir: Wait- I just remembered Hallpasses don't help at all. Papiro: So what I do here? Cibus: I know! Then we see Papiro, with a crudely drawn lizard on his back, with wheels in him. sliding out of an elevator Auge: (in his room) Huh? I have an intruder on floor A! (goes to floor A) Found you! Wait we don't have purple lizards in this school! (zaps Papiro) Oh, it's Papiro. Meanwhile... Peixes: Run guys run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They use the elevator to go to floor D Retrecir: I think he's back! Into the bathroom! Cibus: Wait- where are the urinals? Peixes: Dang, we are in the wrong bathroom!!! Retrecir: I know, I'll shrink you and me to microscopic size, so he couldn't see us. He shrinks Cibus, Peixes and Retrecir. Cibus: I see a problem in this plan. Retrecir: What? Cibus: The hall is so big and we are so small. TWO WEEKS LATER. Peixes: Two weeks of drinking cytoplasm and eating cells. I'll have nightmares. Retrecir: We're here. (grows everyone bigger) Cibus: YAY! Auge: Here you are! You are two hours after curfew. Denetion. Retrecir: This is the worst ending ever. THE END. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Retrecir *Papiro *Sartan *Ledus Villains *Auge Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes